


Amaranthine

by rogue_1102



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Destroyer of Universe Seven, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Retrospective, True Love, Villains to Heroes, eternal love, happy ever after, life after death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28756083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogue_1102/pseuds/rogue_1102
Summary: In his transient existence, Vegeta was solitary for much of it; however, he would no longer be alone in this new one. All that was required was patience.This new life, this new role, was one of many that the former Prince had embodied; yet, as he waited, he could not help but think back upon how each one had influenced him.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 12
Kudos: 37





	Amaranthine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Vegebul fanzine, 'Timeless'
> 
> TY to the editors and all the contributors. Your hard work made this zine successful, and I'm honored to be among your company.
> 
> A special s/o to my partner in crime for this piece [koutone9](https://twitter.com/koutone9). She did an awesome piece of companion art for this, that's only available in the zine. Please check her out and give her a follow!

Every star, every planet as far as the eye could see, sprawled out in a dazzling display of light and color, yet the proud Saiyan was alone. In his transient existence, he was solitary for much of it; however, he would no longer be alone in this new one. All that was required was patience.

This new life, this new role, was one of many that the former Prince had embodied; yet, as he waited, he could not help but think back upon how each one had influenced him. 

The first was carved out and forced upon him, but it was one that he grew to savor.

Conqueror. 

He had courted both power and war in his youth, relishing both with an almost fanatical fervency. Countless worlds were crushed beneath his boot and the mere flick of his hand extinguished countless lives. His father, a king and conqueror, had professed Saiyan superiority in all things and he was, if nothing else, an apt pupil. 

Power was the only goal worth pursuing. He sought it out with dogged diligence that made others tremble in his presence. The young boy, and then man, savored that terror and delighted in being its cause.

Conquerors, however, are inevitably doomed to be conquered themselves. Despite his many victories, the All-Mighty Prince Vegeta, Breaker of Worlds, was defeated again and again when his pride demanded that he succeed. A lesser being would have succumbed to the crippling weight of failure; however, he had emerged battered, broken, and improved. 

Conqueror, made way for Champion. 

However, this reformation was not one of his own making but rather the influence of a woman - one of singular quality. A woman whose amaranthine beauty and spirit soothed the tumultuous tempest and incited the intense ardor that fermented inside of him. A woman who reached out to a mass murderer and freely opened her heart in spite of all of his many flaws and failings. 

Pure cowardice and conceit blinded him to her adoration in pursuit of the long desiderated power promised to him from the moment of his birth. However, through her spirit, kindness, and love, she helped him realize that which was the most important. Not power, as his father had impressed upon him in his youth, but family.

_ His _ family - a son, daughter, and wife. 

His son, first-born and heir, a powerful combatant and conqueror in the world of business. His daughter, a princess in every meaning of the term, a young woman finding her way in the universe without the weighted expectations of her parents set upon her. 

Once he had thought that half-breeds were to be loathed, for they challenged his place of power. A foolish thought, and one he could admit to himself in hindsight. Pride, he now knew, could come from many places and his children were a deep source for him. 

Finally, his bride. His Bulma, always at his side and his own champion when his past would want to preclude him from happiness. 

So it was that the purger became a protector of the populous of Earth. A comrade-in-arms to the other guardians who valiantly repelled those whose malicious intent would doom the universe’s inhabitants. His path became one of repentance and atonement, the sins of the past erased through acts of selfless heroism. More importantly, he was a staunch defender of the precious family that had been allowed to him or rather that he had allowed himself. 

Champion, however, could not continue indefinitely. It was not in his destiny. A new identity was formed, in a role chosen by the creators themselves in which both Conqueror and Champion could become one and the same.

No longer a rampant force of devastation, nor a sainted slayer of suffering, but a measured and considered balance of both good and evil. Only a being, they said, who had experienced both could truly fulfill the role. 

Vegeta: Destroyer of Universe Seven.

A lofty and honored title, one that could not be refused but one that he could not readily accept. His progeny no longer needed him and his own life had never been a guarantee. Countless battles and even the cold caress of death itself had proven that to be true; however, if he were granted life eternal, he would only do so with his woman at his side.

The heavenly forces conceded. A deal was struck and promises were made. He did not say farewell to his family, for he knew it would not be the last time he would see them. 

In a ceremony from time immemorial, Prince Vegeta IV became no more. He was reborn and revitalized into the purest version of himself. The burden of meting out destruction towards an unsuspecting existence was his alone...until today.

Patience was never his virtue to have, and the Destroyer was eager for the deed to be done. A sullen frown slowly morphed into a minuscule smile as small, yet clever, hands wrapped themselves around his waist and a familiar voice whispered vulgar words that had the tips of his ears turning crimson with discountenance. 

He turned to look upon this new being. As promised, angelic powers became imbued upon his consort, his queen, and her mortal fetters stripped away once ephemeral existence had ultimately abated. The remnants of time were smoothed away to reveal a feminine form both ravishing and resplendent to behold. 

Despite the terrible and awesome power she could now wield, her effervescent smile remained and the gleaming glint of her aquamarine eye as she looked at him filled his heart with hope and other carnal thoughts that should be above ascended beings; however, he allowed himself the briefest break of composure as he placed his arm around her waist. 

She was changed, but the same in the most important of ways. She would bring balance to him, and he would reciprocate that balance upon the universe.

His bride. His Bulma, his guide and forever at his side. 


End file.
